Can You Survive 21: Legends
Can You Survive 21: Legends is the upcoming twenty-first installment of the Can You Survive Survivor series hosted by Brandon and the seventh non-alias season since its inception. The game is set to begin directly following the finale of Fans vs Favorites on May 18, 2016. This season will feature a cast of returning players who succeeded their first time around. They made an impact in some way and had heavy involvement in shaping the course of their original season. They are considered "legends" of CYS. On day one, the legends were split into four tribes of six. Each tribe was told to immediately vote someone out. Those four became the first four people to enter suicide squad. On day fifteen, the four tribes were dissolved into two tribes and the game shifted into Banishment. During round seven, both tribes headed to judgement and voted someone out. On day twenty-two, the remaining players voted for a member of the Suicide Squad to officially leave the game. Each tribe voted a member out of Suicide Squad leaving one person still in Suicide Squad. That person ended up being Grace and she decided to join the Victoria Secrets tribe. On day twenty-five, the tribes merged and began the Pirate Master chapter of the game. Unlike previous seasons, the theming did not correlate with a location or a time period. Instead, it followed the idea of fairytales, legends, and folklore with the overall concept of the season being like a storybook. Production Production for this season began during late 2015. The original idea was to make season 20 an all-star season. However, because of the time between seasons, an extra season was added in between The Stone Age and Legends. Brandon, Caroline, and Julie returned as the hosts for the season. Initial invites went out on May 1st to the first round of possible castaways. A variety of past players were contacted but declined the offer. Those include Cameron and Danny from All-Stars 2, Igor and Joseph from Ancient Greece, Brandon from Chernobyl, Gray and Jamie from Nepal, and Sara from Medieval Europe. Twists * Legends - A group of past players who left their mark on the series will have another shot at the title. * The Storybook -''' The game will be broken up into different chapters. Each chapter will include twists and flashbacks from past seasons in order to pay homage to the series as a whole. ** '''Flashbacks - All challenges throughout the season will be based on memorable events that have happened in previous seasons. ** Plot Twists '''- Plot twists are meant to shake up a storyline. This season, there will be five plot twists. Each twist will be taken from a past season. *** '''Chapter 1 (Unfit) - The first chapter is from CYS20. All four tribes will head to Judgement and four people will be voted out of the game. *** Chapter 2 (Feudalism) - The second chapter is from CYS17. Each tribe, contestants compete for tribal immunity. The first place tribe is safe and receives a clue to a power. The second place tribe is immune but attends Judgement. The two last placed tribes head to Judgement where one person is voted out. *** Chapter 3 (Banishment) - The third chapter is from CYS14. The game is sent into two tribes of eight. The tribe leader from each tribe will banish someone to the other tribe at the end of each round. That person will become the new tribe leader for their new tribe. *** Chapter 4 (Pirate Master) - The fourth chapter is from CYS18. Right after merge, everyone fought for individual survival. The last place person in the challenge would receive a Black Spot. The winner of the challenge would select two others to receive the Black Spot. Those three would be the only three vulnerable of elimination for that round. *** Chapter 5 - TBD * Suicide Squad - During round one, the four eliminated players entered The Suicide Squad. On Suicide Squad, they voted again to see who would be the first official person voted out of the game. After round two, the next eliminated player joined Suicide Squad with immunity and helped vote the next person out. This continued every round until a time when the three remaining players in Suicide Squad had the chance to return to the game. That would be decided by the players remaining in the game voting for one of them to return. * Pieces of Magic - Once a tribe won Survival during the Feudalism portion of the game, they had the chance to pick a piece of magic for their tribe. ** Ruby Slippers - Victoria Secrets gained access to guess for The Ruby Slippers after winning the fourth challenge. ** Pumpkin Coach - Reactor 4 gained access to guess for The Pumpkin Coach after winning the third challenge. ** Enchanted Rose - Victoria Secrets gained access to guess for The Enchanted Rose after winning the second challenge. ** Poison Apple - Reactor 4 gained access to guess for The Poison Apple after winning the first challenge. Castaways Twenty-four returning castaways will be selected. The tribes will be named after popular alliances from past seasons. They were ultimately chosen as Reactor 4 from Chernobyl, Palz from Medieval Europe, Victoria Secrets from Cape of Good Hope, and Black Ice from Frozen Tundra. : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Suicide Squad Voting History Final Judgement Notes *During round one, all four tribes went to Judgement where four poeple were voted into Suicide Squad. *On day twelve, Morgen was removed from the game for not abiding by the confessional rule. *Jessica was voted out before the tribe swap but survived longer in Suicide Squad, so she was never officially put on a swapped tribe. *During round six, the vote tied twice leading to the remaining contestants pulling rocks. Richie pulled the purple rock. *Following Richie's elimination, Bryce and Jared were banished to the opposing tribes. *During round seven, both tribes fought for individual survival and both tribes voted someone out. *Following the Double Judgement, Danielle and Jesse were banished to the opposing tribes. *At the beginning of round nine, Grace was voted back into the game from Suicide Squad. *During round nine, both tribes fought for individual survival and both tribes voted someone out. Trivia *